Marik's Diary
by Angsty Yogurt
Summary: Helena with a deranged edition of Marik's Diary. If you have read any of Helena's work, then you know it is deranged. This is a oneshot. This is during Battle City and stuff. R


**Marik's Diary**

**I don't own Yugioh or anything else.**

**February 15, 2005**

I am currently on the Kiaba Corp Dueling Blimp. We are in the Battle City Finals. But not for long! I am going to win this duel and rule the world with my magical Ancient Egyptian wand that sends people to Hell! It is really cool. And let me tell you…there are total nitwits on board. Some of them aren't even duelists. And what really REALLY stinks is my sister Ishezu is on board as well. I don't want to battle her. Because if it weren't for her than I wouldn't have gotten this far. So when I rule the world I will give her…..uhh….5 percent of my profits. No, 2 percent. I must go now. Dinner!

_**Marik I.**_

**February 17, 2005**

I have turned into a weird evil dude guy who has 3 eyes and that midget kid's hair style. GOSH HE'S SHORT!

You wouldn't believe it! Anyway, the Kaiba guy (the person dude who is running the duel thingy, he also has a BIG crush on my sister...he will DIE!) he's always got an attitude...he gets everyone SO mad and depressed after he is done lecturing us on our "lack of skill and enthusiasm." When anyone here can beat him in 5 minutes. In fact, that chair over there can beat him in 2 minutes!

Wait...that means the chair is better than us! DAMN YOU CHAIR!

I just threw it off the blimp. Now we're happy. OMG was that a kid! Oh well. I must go. Another stupid duel.

_**Marik I.**_

**February 18, 2005**

That last duel was that Joey Wheeler punk vs. Odion I Don't Know His Last Name, my servant. He seems to have a big interest in my family, but I don't see what is so great. The Ishtar family OMFG I WANT TO SERVE THEM THEY ARE THE BEST FAMILY EVER! Who cares? My family is just a normal family who lived in a damned tomb all their lives, never to see the light of day waiting for some pharaoh guy who will never come. So I broke the family curse thingy and now I'm on the blimp. The pharaoh guy is on this blimp too. Great, huh? Well, it seems the pharaoh's smaller spirit, Yugi Moto (I call him HelloMoto lol) is flirting with Tea, the puny lady who always desperately tries to be like Mai, who seems to be her idol. In my personal opinion is not a very good choice. I can't really tell if Tea likes him back, there's no expression on her face. She's wearing black. Is she trying to be gothic? Nahh...Mai isn't trying to be gothic. I think it's just a coincidence. Interesting. Well...I'm like totally bored right now. I'm going to take notes on Yugi's progress with Tea.

_OBSERVATIONS_

_Tea looks bored_

_Tea still looks bored..._

_Tea seems interesting when Yugi talks about a lesson in science class he learned. (Wonder what...)_

_Tea looks disgusted when he's done talking (I have the faintest idea...)_

_Tea slowly backs away from Yugi_

_Tea runs away from Yugi and Yugi chases after her yelling "WAIT I AM NOT DONE TEACHING YOU ABOUT GERMS!"_

_Tea is hiding behind my chair_

_WHOA BABY! TEA JUST PULLED OUT A SHOT GUN!_

_Tea shot Yugi! Damn she shot him in the arm...he lives L (this is interesting)_

_Kaiba confiscated the shotgun and gave her a machine gun and says-"Use this. Be sure to point it at his HEAD this time...he might go in a comma!" _

_Tea shoots. The bullet got caught in his hair... K ...Kaiba looks annoyed._

_Yugi runs in his room, and Yugi calls Rebeccah and now Kaiba can't get into Yugi's room. Wow._

_Well, the blimp has to land for a while because I sort of...well...sent Mai to Hell...and uhh...DAMN Joey's coming...wow he's mad...I have to hide this diary and mysel..._**THIS IS JOEY WRITING AND MARIK WILL NOT BE WRITING IN THIS DIARY FOR A WHILE...A LONG WHILE...**

_**Marik I.**_

_**I mean Joey W.**_

**July 22, 2005**

Wow. I haven't written in a LONG time. Joey beat me up. I didn't get hurt, in fact I beat HIM up. I didn't write in a long time because I didn't feel like it. I don't know who won the duel. Not that I care. Oh look, Bakura is here. We are planning our revenge against Joey.

--

We already did. It's called "Not Bring Mai Back from the Shadow Realm." Isn't it the best? Well, I have to go. Bakura and I are going to cause mischief.

_**Marik I.**_

**July 23, 2005**

I never realized how s I am. Gosh!

**July 24, 2995**

Shoot I got the year wrong.

**July 24, 2005**

That's better.

**July 25, 2005**

Duke found the diary. But Duke is an a-hole.

**July 26, 2005**

Now everyone is teasing me about it.

**EnD**

**Well, that's it. How do you like it? Is it bad? Is it good? Do you care? Even if you don't, REVIEW! OMG my stomach hurts SO badly right now. Bye!**

_Merci,_

_Helena_


End file.
